


A Time-Travel Interlude: Forever Charmed

by StrikeMoonstone9387



Series: The King and The Star - The Story of Wyatt Halliwell and Aurelia Potter-Black [3]
Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Time Travel, star!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMoonstone9387/pseuds/StrikeMoonstone9387
Summary: In Chapter 5 and Chapter 7, there is references to Aurelia having gone back to the past with Wyatt.This is the second of the time travel incidents - when future Wyatt and Chris come to the past.There may be spoilers and hints to what I'm intending to include in the main story.





	A Time-Travel Interlude: Forever Charmed

_Notes: Let me know if you want me to add the actual wedding in this story as well or make a separate one. At the moment, It isn't very long with mostly just the Vows, but let me know what you think.  Also, let me know what you would like me to add to the wedding itself, if you want me to add a Reception scene and Wyatt and Aurelia's first dance as well._

Wyatt - 25

Aurelia - 22

Chris – 23

Melinda – 21

P.J – 22

Parker – 20

Peyton – 16

Kat/ Tam – 17

Henry Jr. – 15

** Chapter 1: Forever Charmed **

Aurelia Potter-Black was sitting in front of the vanity in the bridal dressing room of the church. She was wearing a silk ivory white dressing gown as the hair stylist put the final touches to her hair*. Her make-up was minimal, only a dusting of powder on her face, a slight amount of silver shimmery eyeshadow on her eyelids, a thin line of eyeliner above her eyelashes, black kohl lining her waterline and clear gloss on her lips. She didn’t need anything more with her large emerald almond-shaped eyes being framed by thick black lashes, her high delicate cheekbones being graced with a natural blush and her plump cupid-bow lips a natural reddish-pink.

“There. All done.” The stylist said, smiling at the bride even though she couldn’t see it.

“Thank you.” Aurelia said, smiling at her and standing up. She walked over to where her dress was hanging and pulled it off the hanger. She went behind the curtain and removed her robe before putting the dress on. It was an elegant Elven-made completely off-the-shoulder neckline A-line corseted floor-length Tulle gown with full wrist-length sleeves and beaded lace appliques along the bodice and sleeves*.

“Can I get some help with the back please?” She called out.

“Coming sweetie.” Emmaline Snape said, as walked behind the curtain. She quickly did up the young bride’s dress and the two women walked out.

Aurelia held the dress up over her knees and went back to sit at the vanity so she could put on her white 6” rhinestone-jewel embedded sandals*. Her engagement ring* held the pride of place on her left-hand ring finger. She wasn’t wearing her shades, so the markings* around her eyes were visible, even through the minimal make-up, though it only enhanced her natural beauty. On the vanity dressing table, to the side, was her white rose and blue Singapore orchid bouquet*.

There was a knock on the door.

“Hey, everyone decent?” Called her father, Sirius Black.

“Yes.” Piper called as she walked over to the door. “Just a moment.” She unlocked it and opened the door to reveal Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore.

“You look so beautiful.” Sirius gasped, his storm-gray eyes filling with tears as he took in the vision that was his daughter. His statement was echoed by the others.

“Just like your mother.” Severus whispered, bringing a smile to the bride’s lips.

Albus took a steadying breath as he walked forward, removing a large square velvet box from the folds of his robes. They were silver-white and trimmed with gold along the bottom, the neck collar and the wide sleeved cuffs. He had begrudgingly agreed to not wear his usual vibrant robes for the wedding after being faced with the full force of Aurelia’s pout, much to everyone else’s amusement. Her father and uncles were wearing muggle tuxedos like the rest of the men, though with emerald green vests and bow ties while the best man and groomsmen had sapphire blue vests and bow ties, the men on both the groom and bride’s sides who were not in the procession were wearing amethyst purple vests and bow ties.

The bridesmaids were wearing floor-length sapphire blue column spaghetti strap dresses with amethyst beaded necklines*, small silver necklace and earring sets with amethysts*, corsages on their right wrists - 3 small white roses that had just begun to bloom and 2 blue Singapore orchids attached to thin diamond stretch bracelets, on their right wrists*, and sapphire blue 5” heeled sandals studded with sapphire blue gems*. Each of them had their hair curled and pulled into a half-up half-down style*. Aurelia and Wyatt’s 4-month-old daughter, Lily Patricia Halliwell, currently sleeping in her car seat, was dressed in an infant sized version of the bridesmaids’ dresses and flat Mary Janes as the flower girl for the ceremony. Her corsage was made of artificial flowers rather than real ones since she kept putting the flowers in her mouth.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige wearing stunning amethyst purple sophisticated floor-length sleeveless designer dresses that flattered their differing skin tones with a deep V-neckline*, amethyst purple 4” heeled Giuseppe Zanotti crystal embellished sandals*, delicate amethyst and diamond necklace, earring and bracelet sets* with their wedding rings on their left hands and the bracelet on their right wrists and their hair pulled into an elegant French twist with a silver hair comb studded with diamonds and amethysts adding the final touch to their stunning appearances*.

Wyatt’s cousins, PJ, Parker, Peyton, Kat and Tam were wearing amethyst purple tiered sleeveless chiffon gowns with modest v-necklines*, diamond teardrop and vine necklace and earring sets*, silver 5” heeled Jimmy Choo crisscross ankle strap sandals*. Their dark brown hair, each with varying lengths, was pulled back away from their faces and held with a beautiful diamond comb while the rest of their hair was put in light waves and left to hang loose to down their backs*.

Emmaline, Tonks and Hestia were wearing elegant emerald green floor-length dresses with sweetheart necklines and beading embellished bodices and cap sleeves, wide pleated waists hugging their slim figures*, their wedding rings on their left hand ring fingers, beautiful four-piece diamond and emerald necklace, earring, bracelet and ring jewelry sets* with the rings on their right ring-fingers and the bracelets on their left wrists, emerald green 4” heeled Giuseppe Zanotti diamond and emerald jeweled sandals*. Their hair, Tonks reluctantly agreeing to go with her natural black hair color for the sake of her step-daughter and best friend, was pulled into low chignons, with twirls directly above the bun to give it a slightly more intricate and fancy look*.

To give their appearances a ‘fusion’ look, the men were wearing a simple black open-front robe, with either a sapphire blue, an emerald green or an amethyst purple lining, over the tuxes, showing the balance between the worlds that this marriage would bring.

“It is tradition for the eldest in the family to present the bride with something to wear during the ceremony.” Albus started, taking in a shaky breath as he continued. “This was the set your parents, Lily and James, kept for you.” He opened the box to reveal a beautiful Goblin-made diamond in-laid in silver tiara with matching earrings and necklace*. “It’s a necklace and earring set with a matching tiara.” He said for her benefit as she gently traced the beautiful pieces with a delicate finger.

“I’d be honored to wear them, Grandpa.” Aurelia said, as she held back her tears. She turned back towards the mirror as he put the tiara in her hair before holding the box out to Sirius. He came over and, with shaking hands, clasped the necklace around her neck before Remus and Severus took over and each put an earring in her ear.

They stepped back as she stood up, finally ready.

“There’s something familiar about her appearance. Something is supposed to happen today, I just can’t remember what.” Paige muttered to her sisters as they took in the vision that was marrying into their family.

She received murmurs of agreement as Aurelia gasped, her eyes wide.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Sirius cried out in alarm. His questions were echoed by everyone else.

“Wyatt.” She replied. “He’s no longer in this time period.”

“They’ve gone back to the past.” Piper said, remembering what it was that had been nagging her.

“How could you possibly know that?” Severus asked, looking at the brunette.

“I just realized it. As we were preparing for our final Ultimate Battle, a future Wyatt and Chris, both dressed in wedding clothes, appeared telling us that Wyatt had lost his powers while they were on their way to the church. The boys were followed by Aurelia, who at the time was called 'Lia' to avoid any unexpected changes that could be caused if we knew her full name.”

The explanation received a nod of understanding.

“Go.” Phoebe told Aurelia. “You shouldn’t be gone for very long, but we’ll take care of everything here.”

Aurelia nodded and went over to kiss her sleeping daughter before standing straight. She closed her eyes and focused on where she wanted to go, and using her Bond with Wyatt as a guide, she disappeared a swirl of golden lights.

“So, now we just hope they all get back within the next thirty minutes.” Sirius said cheerfully as he slouched on the sofa. “On a scale of one to ten, how likely do we think that’s going to be?”

He received varying responses as they all sat down and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurelia opened her eyes and sensed the difference in the air, telling her that she was no longer in her own time. Feeling her fiancée’s presence, she knew she was in the right time period. She could also hear the brothers’ voices.

Following them, she heard Chris say, “Sorry Grams.”

“Wait, Grams?” She heard Wyatt say in surprise. “As in, _the_ Grams?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh, confused.” Came another voice, one she had only heard a few times of their deceased grandmother. She frowned, wondering what was going on. “Are these my future grandkids or yours?”

“No, yours.” Came Phoebe’s voice. Aurelia could hear the smile in the witch’s voice.

“Oh, hi.” Patty said, presumably to the boys. “And who’s that behind them?”

At that, everyone turned to look at her. Wyatt’s jaw dropped as he took in her appearance.

As Piper had said in the future, Wyatt and Chris were both wearing their tuxes, Wyatt with a white vest and bow tie while Chris’ was sapphire blue with the matching sapphire blue bow tie. They both had boutonnieres pinned to the lapel of their black jackets, 3 small white roses that had just begun to bloom and 2 small blue Singapore orchids held by a white ribbon tied into a bow*.

“This is Wyatt’s fiancée.” Chris replied cheerfully, gently taking the woman’s arm and pulling her to stand between him and his still speechless older brother.

“Lia.” Piper said with a smile. She turned to her mother and grandmother and explained, “We met her last year when she had followed Wyatt back from the future after a spell I had cast.”

“Today’s their wedding day, which is why we’re dressed like this. We were on our way to the church when everything happened.” Chris added helpfully. He turned to Aurelia as he realized that she was in her wedding dress and asked, “What happened to the groom not seeing the bride in her dress before the ceremony?”

“What happened to the groom and his best man not going time travelling before the ceremony?” Aurelia asked back, raising an eyebrow in response.

 “We had a good reason!” Chris cried out defensively.

 “Yes, your mother gave me a very brief rundown of what happened from what she could remember.” Aurelia said, a smile on her face as she felt Chris’ rising indignation.

The small group watched the pair like they would watch a tennis match, their heads going back and forth between the bride and her almost brother-in-law.

“Where’s -?” Wyatt started to ask, finding his voice as he shook his head.

“With your mother at the church. Asleep.” Aurelia interrupted him, knowing that he was asking about their daughter. “Back to our current problem.”

“We were explaining what happened.” Wyatt said, nodding. “We were kicking demon butt when suddenly, in the middle of all the fighting, everything changed.”

“Changed how?” Aurelia asked, concerned.

“The demons started kicking our ass- butts.” Chris continued, correcting himself at the last moment and receiving an approving nod from Grams. “Butts, just because Wyatt here lost his powers.”

“Wait, how did you lose your powers?” Piper asked, straightening up from her relaxed position leaning against the fire place.

“That’s the thing.” Wyatt said, putting his arm around Aurelia when he felt her alarm at his revelation. “We don’t know.”

“That would probably explain why it’s so difficult to see you.” Aurelia muttered, making Chris and Wyatt nod in understanding. At the confused emotions she felt from the group, she elaborated, “I’m blind. As such, how much I can see a person relates to the amount of magic they have. At best, it’s a grayish shadow with some semblance of a figure, at worst it’s just a shapeless dark gray-black blob with only the sounds they make and their emotions telling me where they are.”

She received nods as Chris continued his story.

“So we cast a spell to take us to when they were lost, and it took us...” He gestured to everyone in the room. “…here. To you.”

“Maybe we messed up something without realizing it.” Patty said quietly.

“Well, with all the jumping around we’ve done, it’s a wonder everything’s not messed up.” Grams added.

“No. It’s gotta be Billie and Christy. They used The Hollow to steal his powers.” Piper said. She shook her head and growled, “I’m gonna kill them.”

Aurelia could feel the anger the older woman was feeling. Chris leaned back against the doorframe.

“Well, before you do that, we need to get Wyatt his powers back,” Paige reminded her, not at all disagreeing with the desire to kill. “Otherwise there’s not gonna be any future _to_ save.” She glanced at the three future travelers in their wedding attire and added, “Or a wedding to return to.”

“Well, I think the only way to stop them is to go back and stop them.” Phoebe said.

“But how do we know exactly _when_ to go back to?” Grams asked.

“I’ll know.” Wyatt told them. “Or at least I’m hoping Little Wyatt might jog my memory.”

“Well, he’s at Dad’s. I mean…” Piper said, before shaking her head and rolling her eyes. “Grandpa’s. Um, you remember how to get there?” she focused her question at Chris, the only one of the three time travelers that had spent a decent amount of time in the past.

Chris pushed himself off the doorframe and stood straight.

“Yeah. Absolutely.” He said as the three prepared to orb out.

 “I’ll go, too.” Patty said, standing up with a smile.

“Uh, but Dad’s gonna be there.” Phoebe pointed out.

“I know.” Patty said, still smiling. “I miss him.” She squealed slightly as she added, “Besides, I’m dying to know what he looks like at this age.”

“She, uh, doesn’t know.” Piper told them, walking over to the sofa and sitting on the arm rest with one foot on the seat.

“Apparently, I hadn’t chased him away yet.” Grams said darkly.

“What are you talking…?” Patty started to ask before groaning. “What don’t I know?”

“All right, everybody go, but just, you know, hurry back if you find anything.” Piper said, changing the subject.

Patty lightly tapped her mother’s shoulder before walking over to the boys and Aurelia. She stood between Chris and Aurelia, the bride shifting her dress so that the older woman can stand without stepping on it. Just as they were about to orb out, Coop appeared.

“Hey.” He said to Piper before spotting Phoebe. “Phoebe.” He breathed in surprise and relief.

“Hi.” She said, waving her hand slightly.

“Thanks a lot for telling me she’s alive.” Coop indignantly said to Piper.

“Your welcome.” Piper replied, handing the Cupid his Ring.

“Uncle Coop.” Wyatt breathed.

Chris punched him in the arm as Aurelia face-palmed and Wyatt gasped, covering his mouth. Coop looked up at them as Phoebe whirled her head around to stare at Wyatt in shock.

“ _Uncle_ Coop?” Phoebe repeated wide-eyed.

Wyatt groaned.

“What?” Piper asked glancing at Coop who shrugged. Phoebe stuttered, Paige raised an eyebrow and Wyatt groaned again. Piper clapped her hands and ordered, “All right, everybody out, go!”

Chris took Patty’s arm while Wyatt held Aurelia close, the two women holding hands as Chris orbed them all out of the Manor to their grandfather’s condo. They appeared in a secluded corner of Victor’s floor. As the boys peeked around a corner, Patty was quietly musing over the differences between the two time-periods while Aurelia stayed quiet and listened to their surroundings.

“Okay. Coast’s clear.” Chris whispered as Wyatt took Aurelia’s hand to guide her as they walked.

They didn’t have to walk for very long, Victor’s apartment being only a few doors down from where they appeared. Stopping in front of the door, Patty knocked as the three youngsters stood behind her. A few seconds later, the door opened and a middle-aged man with salt-and-pepper hair, in a dressing gown and pajamas, stood in the doorway.

“Oh! Surprise!” Patty screamed delightedly when she saw him, receiving a startled scream in response. She jumped into his arms, giving him a tight hug as Wyatt, Chris and Aurelia stepped just inside the doorway. “Oh my—oh, goodness!” she gasped as she pulled back slightly and looked at him properly. “Oh, you're just as handsome as you ever were.”

“W-w-what's going on?” Victor stammered, staring at his, apparently not-so-dead, ex-wife with wide eyes.

“Hey, Gramps. How you doing?” Chris asked, smiling as he walked over to the older man

“Chris!” Victor said in surprise, hugging him before pulling back and asking, “W-what are you doing here? And who is the woman in the wedding dress? Is that Wyatt? And why are you two boys dressed like you’re going to a wedding?”

“Hey Grandpa.” Wyatt said. “How you doing?”

He went over and hugged the confused man who had never met the older version of his eldest grandchild.

“Now,” Patty said, taking charge. “This is our grandson, Wyatt.” She squeezed his cheek as she added, “Oh! So handsome.” She gestured to Aurelia and said, “this is his beautiful bride, Lia. Today’s their wedding day.”

“But I-I'm-I'm, I'm, I'm-I'm so confused.” Victor stammered in response, looking around at each of his visitors.

“Yeah.” Patty agreed before adding nonchalantly, “You’ll get over it. I did.” She gave a small laugh as she smiled up at him.

“Where did you come from?” Victor asked her, apparently deciding to focus on one issue at a time, which at the moment seemed to be why his dead wife was being so affectionate to him when they only recently began to mend the bridges between them.

“1975.” Patty chirped happily. “How do I look?”

“D-didn’t anyone tell her we’re divorced?” Victor asked the boys helplessly.

 Patty lost her smile as she stared at him.

“What?” She breathed out glancing back at the boys, only to see Wyatt try to signal his grandfather to stop. Seeing his grandmother looking at him, he awkwardly put his hand back down as Aurelia gently squeezed his other hand.

“You dumped me for your white-lighter.” Victor informed Patty, turning the woman’s attention back to him.

“Who, Sam?” she asked confused.

“Yeah,” Victor said, nodding. “Paige’s father?”

“Uh, listen Gramps,” Chris interrupted before the pair could go any further and making them look at him. “We’re in a bit of a jam. Where's Little Wyatt?”

“He’s in the other room with, uh, with you.” Victor replied, gesturing to the back room.

“Thanks.” Wyatt said as the three future visitors turned and left the room, Wyatt gently guiding Aurelia.

Victor and Patty watched them go before turning to each other. Wyatt, Chris and Aurelia could hear Victor reassuring Patty that it had been a long time for him and he’s moved on. Wyatt let go of Aurelia’s hand and slowly walked over to the bed where Little Wyatt was sleeping and perched on the edge, just watching the little boy sleep. Chris and Aurelia were quiet as they watched their Wyatt with his younger self, hoping to ring a few bells to at least point them in the right direction.

After some time, Aurelia sat at the foot of the bed, arranging the skirts of her dress so they didn’t crease, with Chris laying across the width the bed and resting his head on her lap.

“I’m sorry.” Their Wyatt whispered quietly, making his brother and bride face him.

“It’s okay.” Aurelia replied, just as quietly. “If it doesn’t bring back a memory, then it doesn’t bring back a memory. We’ll just figure something else out.”

“Not that.” Wyatt said, making his way over and kneeling in front of her.

Chris, sensing that this is something private between the couple, got up and walked out of the bedroom to give them some semblance of privacy.

Aurelia frowned, not understanding what he was saying.

“I don’t really remember anything yet, but that’s not why I’m apologizing to you.” Wyatt said softly, his voice filled with regret.

“Then what is it?” she asked him, a small frown on her face. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s all of this.” He replied. “I wanted to be able to give you at least one day without having to face demons or time travel to save our future. One day, our wedding day, like every other couple.”

Aurelia smiled and gently put her hand on his cheek.

“We have never been like other couples.” She reminded him gently. “With deadly tournaments, crazy and scheming toads, psychopathic murderers that just won’t stay dead. And that’s just on _my_ side.” She laughed lightly before looking into his eyes with her own unseeing ones. She continued speaking with a serious tone. “You have nothing to apologize for. I am eternally grateful to you for trying, and no matter what happens, I am happy to be here with you.”

Wyatt leaned up ever so slightly as he met her lips in a sweet kiss. Feeling his love for her, she began to glow slightly. Before it could get too bright, they separated, though she still shone ever so slightly.

“Gyanpa?” came Little Wyatt’s slurred voice, filled with sleep.

They turned to the little boy and Future Wyatt saw that he was sitting up and sleepily rubbing his eyes.

“No, buddy.” Wyatt said softly, so as not to startle him. “It’s Wyatt and Lia.”

The little boy nodded and put his arms out in the universal ‘pick me up’ gesture which Future Wyatt obliged to. He picked the boy up and sat down next to Aurelia as he rubbed the child’s back soothingly. She ran a gentle finger over his cheek as he rested his cheek against his older self’s chest and yawned. Aurelia instinctively covered the yawn gently with the back of her hand as the little boy’s eyes fluttered before falling shut entirely, his breathing evening out as he fell back to sleep.

Outside, the sun rose and cast gentle golden rays over San Francisco, rousing the city’s residents to greet the new day.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Aurelia softly humming, as they both rubbed the child’s back.

“I don’t remember anything.” Wyatt grumbled quietly. “What if we ask Grandpa? He might know something.”

They both stood up, Wyatt gently tucking his younger self back into the bed, and they walked out into the main room.

Chris, who had been laying on the couch, sat up when he heard them.

“Anything?” he asked, slightly worried.

 Patty and Victor, who were sitting at the table and talking, turned when they heard Chris’ question.

Aurelia shook her head as Wyatt turned to his Grandparents.

“Grandpa, do you remember anything strange that happened yesterday?” Wyatt’s question caused a frown to appear on the older man’s face as he tried to remember.

“Now that you mention it, something weird did happen.” He said, nodding slightly before telling them what had happened.

After telling everything he could remember, even with prompting from Wyatt, the future trio stood up and prepared to leave.

“Grandma?” Chris asked, turning to the, at-the-moment, not-so older woman, who was still sitting at the table.

“You kids go on ahead.” She said, looking between them and her, now divorced, husband. “I want to stay here and talk to your grandfather some more.”

They nodded, and Chris stood between the couple as he orbed them out of the Condo and back to the Manor. They reappeared in the Manor Observatory, and heard voices coming from another room, but they were unable to distinguish who it was.

“Mom, are you here?” Chris called out loudly, stepping away from his brother and almost sister-in-law. They only had to wait a few second before they heard footsteps coming in their direction.

“Where’s Mom?” Piper asked as she walked in to the observatory, before correcting herself when she realized what she had said. “I mean, Grandma?”

“She stayed at Grandpa’s to talk.” Wyatt replied as Piper came to stand in front of them, followed by their aunts, Billie and Grams. Billie did a double-take when she saw the three so dressed up in what was clearly wedding attire. There was also something familiar about them, like she had seen them somewhere before.

“Well. That had better be all that they’re doing.” Grams commented, earning a snort from the younger trio and shaking Billie out of her surprise.

“What did you find?” Piper asked them with a smile on her face at Grams’ comment.

“Well, Grandpa said that someone came and picked up little Wyatt, just before five in the afternoon yesterday.” Chris said seriously.

“Some man,” Wyatt added. “But that’s all I could get out of him.”

“Wait, what man?” Phoebe asked alarmed.

“Dumain.” Billie revealed, making them all turn to her. “He brought Wyatt to Christy and me to summon The Hollow.”

“And then you stole his powers.” Aurelia said, in an uncharacteristic (at least to the brothers who knew her) display of anger.

Wyatt put his arm around her to calm her down before the witch could accidentally blow something up. The first time he had seen her become properly angry, she had nearly blown up half a cemetery, and that had been when she was 14 and severely injured. He didn’t want to think about what she could do now, as a fully trained adult powerhouse of a witch, and judging by the wary looks Chris was throwing her, he didn’t want to know either.

Not realizing how close she was to being blown up by a furious Star, Billie said defensively, “We were being infected. We didn’t have a choice.”

“You used my son?!” Piper asked the blonde in a deadly quiet voice as she stalked towards her.

“That is all in the past dear.” Grams spoke up, narrowly managing to keep Wyatt’s mother and his bride from blowing up the blonde witch (even if she had been focusing on the mother and not on the bride). “Now, let’s just focus… on how to fix it now, okay?”

Piper closed her eyes as she tried to reign in her anger while Aurelia buried her head in Wyatt’s chest for the same reason.

“Okay. So, we have to go back in time to the day Dumain took Wyatt.” Phoebe said.

Billie shook her head.

“No, we have to go back before that.” She said. They turned to her as she continued, “I know him. He’s gonna warn the Triad before you can vanquish them.”

“Then you have to get the ring.” Paige said.

Phoebe took a deep breath before calling out loudly, “Coop?” Wyatt and Chris exchanged looks as Phoebe called out again, “Coop? We need you.” There was a pause as they waited, but nothing happened. They all exchanged looks, Phoebe’s more worry-filled than the rest. “Something’s wrong.” She said softly.

Chris, Wyatt and Aurelia sighed quietly, unsure of what to do and whether or not to say anything. Piper took the choice out of their hands with a stern “What?” when she saw the looks between them.

“The Elders sent Coop down to you, Phoebe.” Aurelia began. “Not just to help you find love, but to help you find him.”

“They were hoping you’d fall in love with a Cupid.” Wyatt said, shrugging his shoulders. “It was the only way that they could make it up to you after everything you sacrificed.”

“And they weren’t going to put you through what Mom and Dad went through, so…” Chris continued.

“It wasn’t, and will not be, a forbidden love.” Wyatt finished strongly.

Piper sat down on the love seat as Phoebe stammered for a moment at the information overload she was just given. Information that completely broke down every reason she had used to not give in to her feelings for Coop.

“Okay.” She said softly after a few minutes. She rubbed her forehead before adding, “I don’t know how that information helps us right now.”

“Well, in the future, when you’re together, you guys are like one.” Wyatt said.

“All you have to do is think about him and he’s there.” Aurelia added.

“Just like Wyatt and Lia.” Chris finished.

Phoebe smiled softly and closed her eyes. They were all silent for a moment when Coop appeared in front of them, hunched over on the ground and groaning in pain. Aurelia groaned as well and stumbled slightly, feeling the pain that the Cupid was in. Wyatt quickly steadied her, keeping his arms around her. Piper stood up and looked at her in worry. Sensing the look, Aurelia looked at her almost mother-in-law and smiled in reassurance.

“Oh, my God!” Phoebe cried out in alarm as her and Chris quickly moved to help the cupid up. “What happened?”

Coop groaned in pain, one hand clutching his side.

“I fought him for as long as I could.” He gasped as he regained his footing and Chris moved back to stand by Aurelia and Wyatt.

“Okay, who did this to you?” Phoebe asked him, frantic with worry.

“Some demon.” He replied, panting from exertion. “I’m sorry, he took my ring.” He removed his hand from his side, revealing a bare ring finger.

“We’re too late.” Billie said. “They’re going back in time.” They turned to look at her once again. Billie glanced at each of them. “But I can too.”

“Of course.” Aurelia said, facing the direction the blonde’s voice was coming from. “You have the power of Projection. You can _project_ yourself into the past, yeah?”

Billie nodded in response, not realizing that the woman was blind.

“Am I right?” Aurelia asked, confused at not getting an answer. “Or was I completely off?”

“She nodded Lia.” Piper said gently, earning a confused look from Billie. Billie was in Aurelia’s direct line of sight, so she didn’t understand why Aurelia didn’t see the nod.

“Okay,” Grams clapped her hands, getting everyone’s attention before Billie could voice her confusion. “We now have something to start with. We obviously need Billie for the actual time traveling, and Piper, Paige and Phoebe as The Charmed Ones since it is _their_ battle. Anyone else going as well?” Grams looked around at them all.

Chris opened his mouth to speak but was pre-emptively cut off by Aurelia.

“No, Chris.” She said firmly.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” Chris cried out indignantly, as everyone turned to watch them. Wyatt just laughed and sat down on the sofa as he watched the banter between his bride and his brother.

“You were going to say that you wanted to go with them.” Aurelia pointed out, not realizing their audience or where the amusement was coming from.

“No, I wasn’t.” Chris replied defensively. Aurelia raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in response, making him sigh. “Okay, maybe I was.” He muttered before saying louder, “So, why can’t I go with them? I can at least help with the fight.”

“I know you can. But like Grams said, this is _their_ battle. The only reason we are here is because Billie and Christy stole Wyatt’s powers using The Hollow. An act which resonated through the time-stream. We already have no idea what we may possibly be returning to, we can’t take the chance of making things worse.” She explained to him gently.

She knew he wanted to be able to do _something_. Not being able to do anything to help the people you love can drive anyone insane, add that feeling to someone as powerful as Chris (even if his power level was slightly lower than Aurelia and Wyatt), and you have disaster in the making.

“Okay, you have a point.” Chris said, sighing dejectedly. He turned to back to face everyone and saw that everyone, minus Wyatt, was looking at them. “So, anyone else going, apart from Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige and Billie?” He asked as if the conversation between him and Aurelia didn’t just happen.

“No, just us.” Piper said faintly, shaking her head as if to clear it. She turned to her sisters and Billie, who had moved to the center of the observatory. She joined them as Billie closed her eyes and focused on where she wanted them to go. Within a few seconds, the group of four disappeared, leaving behind Wyatt, Chris, Aurelia, Grams and Coop.

Aurelia sighed and sat down on the love seat, slightly lifting the skirts of her dress so she could put her feet up on the sofa and lie back as much as possible in her wedding gown and with all the pins holding up her thick silky hair. Wyatt came over and lifted her legs, earning a groan, only for him to sit down on the sofa and put her legs in his lap. He removed her heels, putting them carefully on the ground before he started massaging her feet. She sighed in response as Chris chuckled and sat on a single seat next to Aurelia’s head. Grams and Coop exchanged looks before shrugging and finding seats to sit on as well. They didn’t know how long it would be before the women returned, so they might as well make themselves as comfortable as possible because they knew that the longer they would be gone, the more anxious they would get.

They were quiet, the only sounds being the occasional moan Aurelia let out as Wyatt massaged her feet.

“Okay, all this waiting is driving me insane.” Chris finally said less than an hour later, shifting in his seat for the 15th time in just as many minutes. His outburst startled the others, making them look at him. “I’m going to go find something to do.” He said, standing up and stretching.

“Do you have your speech ready?” Aurelia asked him, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the foot massage Wyatt was giving her aching feet.

“Yup.” Chris replied, popping the ‘p’. “Ginny made sure I had it ready over a week ago.”

“And you say I’m wrapped around Lia’s finger.” Wyatt muttered, snorting.

“You are.” Aurelia and Chris replied in unison.

“I know. And if I am, then what’s Chris?” Wyatt pointed out making Chris stammer in response before admitting defeat.

“I am so wrapped around her finger.” Chris muttered, walking out of the observatory and heading to the kitchen.

“Who was he talking about?” Grams asked, as her and Coop looked between the doorway Chris disappeared through and the couple still sitting on the couch.

“His girlfriend.” Aurelia replied, opening her eyes and facing Wyatt. “Do you think he knows who Nev’s date is?”

“Considering he hasn’t tried to kill Nev?” Wyatt pointed out, once again the dialogue flying over Grams and Coop’s heads. “I highly doubt it.”

“Why would I want to kill Nev for who his date is to your wedding?” Chris asked, coming back into the observatory sipping some juice. He had a tray floating in front of him carrying four glasses filled with juice for the rest of them. He passed the glasses around as he said, “He’s my best-friend.” He put the tray on the table and frowned, turning to his brother and Aurelia. “Who’s his date?”

“Mel.” Wyatt and Aurelia replied in unison, making Chris’ eyes go wide and Aurelia to feel the protectiveness and anger start to roll off the brunet man. She sat up, putting her feet on the ground as she faced upwards at the fuming man, her position mirrored by Wyatt.

“You said it yourself.” She said quietly. “Nev’s your best-friend. Wouldn’t you rather she dates him than someone you don’t know, who would only break her heart again if he can’t handle all our drama and chaos?”

“Okay, you have a point.” Chris let out a breath. He began thinking back to all the times he had seen the two of them together and his eyes widened as he saw what everyone else had seen since the beginning, during the Triwizard Tournament. He groaned and smacked his head. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner.”

His reaction caused Wyatt and Aurelia to burst out into peals of laughter.

“Ooh.” Aurelia groaned after a few minutes and catching her breath. At the concerned feelings she felt, she said, “Corsets and laughing too much don’t make a good combination when trying to breathe. Even if modern corsets are infinitely more comfortable than the ones from the Middle Ages.”

Her answer had the guys wincing as Grams nodded in understanding.

“Here.” Grams said, coming over to stand behind the bride. “Let me see if I can loosen it a little for you, dear.”

“Thank you.” Aurelia replied as stood up so the Matriarch could loosen the strings holding her gown up ever so slightly to let her breath more easily. “It wasn’t so bad this entire time, I don’t know why it’s feeling so tight now.”

“Probably because you have been wearing it for much longer than brides usually do.” Grams suggested.

The boys nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, it’s been almost 18 hours since we arrived in this timeline, though I have no idea how long it was between when you got changed and when you arrived here.” Chris said as he sat down on a table chair.

“Only about 15 minutes.” Aurelia replied. “But you do have a point.” She sighed and sat down once more, putting her sandals back on before leaning into Wyatt who put his arm around her and pulled her close. “I would take the dress off and then put it back on before we leave this time-period, but Ginny is bound to know just by looking at me and she will kill me.”

Chris shuddered at the reminder of just how terrifying his girlfriend could be, a movement that was mirrored by Wyatt.

“Hey, when are you going to-?” Wyatt asked, leaving his question hanging as he hoped his brother would understand what he was asking.

“Already did.” Chris replied happily, causing the couple to whirl their heads around and face him in surprise.

“What?” They cried out in shocked unison, eyes wide. “When?”

“Last weekend, when we went on that hike.” Chris replied, amused at the reaction he received.

“Last weeke-.” Wyatt repeated faintly as he stared at his brother.

“How did we _not_ notice?” Aurelia asked, frantically trying to remember everything that had happened in the few days. “And why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, you moved back to your father’s place before the wedding.” Chris pointed out to her, laughter in his voice as he enjoyed the reaction he received from his news.

“Okay, that’s her reason.” Wyatt said as Aurelia nodded at the explanation. “How did _I_ not notice? You’re my brother!”

“You have been a bit preoccupied with your wedding, as well as worrying about whether anything like this,” he waved his hand around as if to gesture at their current situation, “would happen.” Chris replied.

“Okay, they’re reasonable reasons to not notice something so big.” Aurelia amended. “But why didn’t you two say anything?” She had a sad look on her face at the thought that her best friends didn’t say anything.

“And take away the spotlight from your big day?” Chris asked gently in reply. “We talked about it and said we would announce it after you got back from your honeymoon or if anyone noticed. Whichever came first.”

She nodded in reply as Chris went over and pulled her into a tight hug before letting go. Once again, Grams and Coop looked at each other in confusion before shrugging. The trio weren’t going to tell them anything that may jeopardize their future, especially after Wyatt accidentally revealed Coop’s relation with the family. As Chris sat back down in his previous seat, Grams began pacing. It had been a long time since the women had left, and she was starting to get worried.

“Wyatt, try using your powers.” Chris said after a few minutes of watching his great-grandmother pace.

Hearing Chris’ words, she turned to look at her eldest great-grandson, who nodded and stood up. He closed his eyes and tried to orb. Hearing a gasp, he opened his eyes and saw that he was on the other side of the observatory.

“I’ve got my powers back.” He said happily, earning a laugh from Aurelia.

“So, they should be back shortly.” Coop told Grams who had resumed her pacing.

She paused briefly to look at him and nod in agreement before she resumed her pacing circuit around the open space. It wasn’t very long after she resumed her pacing that Piper, Paige and Phoebe appeared in a glow of soft light behind her.

“Oh, thank God.” The Matriarch cried out in relief as she whirled around to face the three sisters and the rest of them stood up.

“Is everything all right?” Piper asked them. “Did anything change that wasn’t supposed to?”

“Nope.” Wyatt replied, orbing next to his mother and crossing his arms. “I got my powers back.” He said happily, looking down at her.

“I can see that.” Piper replied with a small smile as she hugged him from the side.

“Where’s Billie?” Chris asked, coming to stand next to Grams.

“She used her own power to get back.” Paige replied.

“But she at least tried to help out, right?” Coop asked, “I mean, try to make amends at least?”

“Yeah.” Phoebe replied, nodding her head as she looked at the Cupid she could no longer deny her feelings for. He looked back at her with a smile.

An orb of golden light appeared above them. They glanced up as it slowly lowered to reveal the Angel of Destiny with Leo. The Angel turned to them as Piper looked at Leo with hope in her eyes and a smile on her face.

“Okay, hang on a second.” Piper said cautiously to the smiling Angel, “You’re not going to take him away again, right?”

“No.” The ancient being said with a regal smile to the worried woman. “This is the way the Battle was _supposed_ to end all along.” She looked at Leo before turning back to Piper. “And it’s over. Congratulations.”

Leo and Piper smiled at each other, relief and happiness shinning on their faces as the Angel of Destiny disappeared in a shower of golden orbs.

“Hi there.” Piper said to Leo with a smile as he put his hand out to her and pulled her to him. They kissed deeply to a round of applause, cheers and wolf-whistles from their audience.

Coop held his arms out for Phoebe with a quiet, “Come here.” Without hesitation, she went over to him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a kiss.

There was a round of “Aww’s” and claps from the group as they watched the couple finally get together. The two couples parted as Piper and Leo laughed with joy, hugging each other tightly.

“Did we miss anything?’ Patty asked, as she entered the observatory carrying Baby Chris with Victor by her side, carrying Little Wyatt.

“Uh-no. Well, we changed the past, fixed the future and saved the present.” Piper replied with a smile, laughter echoing in her voice. “That’s all.”

“What’s that?” Victor jokingly asked her with a smile.

Patty laughed as Baby Chris cooed.

“Yeah, if you haven’t figured it out by now, ya probably won’t.” Paige told her sister’s father, just as jokingly.

“Oh, doesn’t matter.” Phoebe said in a relieved voice from where she was in Coop’s embrace. “Just as long as everything’s back to what it’s supposed to be.”

“It will be if you get _us_ back.” Grams said, referring to herself and Patty. “I mean, otherwise, uh…”

“How _are_ we gonna get them back?” Paige asked, a small frown on her face as she pondered her own question. “I mean, we can send Wyatt, Chris and Lia back the same way we did last year, but what about Grams and Mom?”

“Oh, I can take them back.” Coop said, raising his hand momentarily before wrapping it once more around Phoebe.

“Yeah, but how will you know when to take them back to?” Phoebe asked him.

“Well, the ring will.” He replied before turning to Piper and adding, “If I can ever get it back.” He winked at her.

Piper rolled her eyes as she tossed the ring back at him. He caught it with a chuckle.

“Just make sure you return them to just before they were taken.” Chris reminded his uncle.

“Yes, that way they won’t remember anything.” Aurelia added with a nod.

Grams gasped when she realized what they said.

“Oh, no…” she pleaded, turning to face her great-grandson. “Don’t, don’t do that.” She turned around to the others as she continued, “I mean there’s so many things, wonderful things, that I don’t wanna forget, you know.”

She giggled as Chris shook his head at her.

“There’s just as much I don’t ever wanna know.” Patty said softly, bouncing Baby Chris lightly before looking up at them. “Like what happened to Prue.” Those who knew Prue lowered their eyes in remembrance of the woman. “Victor told me.”

“Oh, Mom.” Piper sighed, her head resting against Leo’s chest, a position that was mirrored by Aurelia and Wyatt.

“It’s all right.” Patty told her daughter softly as Baby Chris played with her necklace. She looked at her as she said, “I know everything happens for a reason.” She gave a trembling smile. “I believe that.” She looked at Paige and sighed. “I also know that when one door closes, another one opens.” Paige, who was looking at the ground, raised her eyes and smiled at the woman who had to give her up at birth in order for her to have her best chance and to protect her.

“Thank you for coming by.” Victor said as he looked at Patty.

“Anytime.” She replied with a smile. He kissed her head softly, an action he had not done since they had gotten divorced.

Piper and Leo kissed once again as Wyatt kissed Aurelia, making her shine brightly once again. Paige hugged Patty tightly as Chris and Grams followed suite. Victor, carrying Little Wyatt, hugged Piper when she and Leo broke apart from their kiss. Wyatt and Aurelia broke apart and hugged Leo. Coop and Phoebe pulled Chris and Grams into a group hug as they rejoiced in their victory.

They rejoiced in their victory, basked in the joy of being together, having their family together once more and this time, hopefully for good.

Only Wyatt, Chris and Aurelia were aware of the struggles that Little Wyatt would have to face, alongside his siblings and cousins, in the years to come. They would be joined by Aurelia and her friends during the Triwizard Tournament and the years that followed.

In what seemed like no time at all, it came time for the time travelers to return to their own times. Grams and Patty to their points in the past while Wyatt, Chris and Aurelia had to return to the future and to a wedding that awaited the bride, groom and best man.

Wyatt, Chris and Aurelia went first after a final round of hugs.

“See you in a few minutes.” Chris said cheerfully, waving at them.

“See you in a few years.” Coop said back as they laughed lightly.

Piper, who had written out the spell, gave each of them on last hug before stepping back. She took a deep breath before letting it out and casting the spell.

_“Sons in the future, Sons in the past_

_Seeing anew what once has passed_

_Return them now to whence they came_

_Right when they left, all now the same."_

The brothers disappeared in a swirl of gold orbs as Aurelia smiled at them all before closing her eyes and focusing on where she wanted to go.

_ Links: _

_ In order of appearance _

_Aurelia_

_*Hair -<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879475971323/>_

_*Wedding gown -<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/63261569745750609/>_

_*Sandals –<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/448248969152743970/>_

_*Engagement ring –<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/494762709039550349/>_

_*Eye markings –<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879470336866/>_

_*Bouquet –<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/519039925788444609/>_

_Bridesmaids_

_*Dresses –<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/35888128256872149/>_

_*Jewelry –<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879476892545/>_

_*Corsages –<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/522136150532172467/>_

_*Sandals –<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/470415123567057018/>_

_*Hair -<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/787778159790039089/>_

_Piper, Phoebe and Paige_

_*Dresses -<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879476828780/>_

_*Sandals -<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879475940270/>_

_*Jewelry –<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879476718843/>_

_*Hair -<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/281193570467515312/>_

_PJ, Parker, Peyton, Kat and Tam_

_*Dresses –<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/525584218986563922/>_

_*Jewelry –<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/528469337517938281/>_

_*Sandals –<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/361484307578021058/>_

_*Hair -<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/499055202451825259/>_

_Emmaline, Tonks and Hestia_

_*Dresses –<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879470594621/>_

_*Jewelry –<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/583779170419277589/>_

_*Sandals –<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/380343131010870401/>_

_*Hair -<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/496521927642099731/>_

_*Aurelia jewelry and tiara -<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/119626933826128261/>_

_*Wyatt and Chris boutonnieres -<https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/711146597379592204/>_


End file.
